


Laughing Jack x Reader

by about_a_girl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Horror, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_a_girl/pseuds/about_a_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend are filming a movie for your Video Production class. After filming the final scene and attempting to make your way home, you run into Slenderman and his proxies and things get a little sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Jack x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there fantabulously beautiful people! I'm AJ and I just wanted to kind of...well speak with you. This is my FIRST time writing an "x reader" fic and so I'm just asking you to bear with me as I attempt to write in this format. I would definitely appreciate some constructive criticism and if you prefer not to do that, then any sort of opinion on how you think the plot and the writing is as a whole. I know this first chapter doesn't really include L.J., but I promise you it will, I just didn't want to have the story so fast paced is all. I hope you all enjoy it and yeah! c:

prologue|| **a r e   y o u   r e a d y?**

"Shit fuck,"

You were bolting through the trees, twigs and branches whacking you in the face, scratching up your cheeks and forehead. You were practically eating leaves as you made your way further into the forest. The dead leaves that covered the forest floor in a thick sheet were causing you to slip due to the lack of traction, but you kept on your feet, your legs were aching, burning, but you kept on running. You attempted to keep your breathing leveled; in through your nose and out through your mouth, but it was no use, you were exhausted, but you couldn't stop. You wouldn't stop. Not this time, you were _so_ close.

"Andddddd cut!"

You slowed to a stop, causing the leaves under your feet to slip out from under you and you plummeted to the ground, landing on your ass. Your chest was expanding and compressing quickly as your body tried to get a sustaining amount of oxygen back into your lungs. You ran a hand through your (h/l)(h/c) hair, trying to calm yourself, but to no avail.

"Thank the fucking Lord, did we get a good shot?" You asked, your words shaky as you were still heaving in air, attempting to catch your breath from all the running you had done in that one, final scene.

"Yeah it looks great, (y/n)! Honestly now all we need to do is head home and edit all the clips together and we'll have the full thing. We should head back now if we want to make it out of this forest...alive." (Y/f/n) says, (his/her) voice becoming eerie towards the end.  You rolled your (e/c) eyes and took (his/her) hand, standing yourself up. Your friend was sort of right...the sun was low in the sky, and it was getting darker every minute. If you wanted to get out of the forest any time soon, you should start walking now and you should start walking fast.

So the two of you began walking, following the vague path dirt path that was lightly dusted with a sheet of leaves that lead to the edge of the forest, when (y/f/n) looked to you with a panicky face. (His/Her) (f/e/c) were wide in shock, their eyebrows knitted together in confusion, their pink lips parted slightly. Your right eyebrow quirked up in confusion, as (he/she) took a hold of your arm. 

"What's wrong (y/f/n)?" You asked. Your friend raised a shaky finger to forest greenery that laid in front of the two of you...and then to a single sheet of paper tacked onto a tree. It took you a moment...but then it came to you.

The trail that took you home normally, had ended, and was replaced with grass...so the two of you would not be making it out of here without getting lost a few times, and the sun was nearly gone now, the moon was rising. You placed a hand upon your friend's and then stepped slowly towards the piece of paper.

"If you have found this, I must give you my condolences. I want to assure you that you're not crazy...there was a path here...however...you have been chosen. There is a game they like to play and it seems you have become a part of it. Take this paper with you on you journey and whatever you do....do not look behind you. The operator will know and then it's all over. I wish you the best of luck and just...whatever you do....don't look back.  
-Anon"

You swallowed the lump in your throat, and kept your eyes trained on the page. You wouldn't look back....even if there was nothing there, you didn't want to take that chance. You didn't even want to look to the sides of you because you were too worried your eyes would linger and your head would begin to turn.

"(Y-Y/n), we need to know if something is chasing us...one of us needs to turn around." You turned to face your friend, your (h/l)(h/c) swishing around you and falling back in place as you gave (him/her) an incredulous look.

"Look," you said to (y/f/n), "I don't wanna be that mean bitch in those movies who's sick of the people there with and goes off their own to die, but I definitely don't want to be stuck with you if you're telling me to do exactly what this person has told me not to do. Trust me when I say that the dumb bitches in the movies that don't follow the directions are the first to die. So please, (y/f/n), please just...whatever you do....just keep your eyes trained on me...or on your feet please. I wanna make it out of here just as much as you do, I'm sure...so we should follow this person's directions...or we might not make it."

Your friend nodded there head and squeezed their eyes shut for a moment, their grip on your arm tightening slightly. You sighed gently, sending them a sympathetic smile even though you knew they weren't looking.

"Hey, (y/f/n), we're gonna be okay. We're gonna make it out of here just fine...I just need you to trust me, and follow me, and whatever happens...I just need you to do as I say, alright?" With another nod, (he/she) opened their (f/e/c) eyes, and smiled weakly as you, sighing stiffly. You gave a slight nod and tore the paper from the tree, then began walking. You could feel your heartbeat pick up slightly with every crunch of the leaves beneath your feet or broken twig, but you just kept walking, your eyes only training on everything in front of you. The trees, the dimming light, the bushes, the ground, your feet. You just remained as calm as you could manage, still holding your friends hand that was clamped on your arm, as you kept a nice steady pace. You weren't going to lie to yourself, the forest was eerily silent, and as much as you wanted to just collapse and begin crying, you knew that wouldn't benefit you or (y/f/n), so you proceeded with as much confidence as you could muster.

You two walked along just fine for what seemed like a good ten minutes or so...and that's when mayhem struck. You were walking along, and you could feel a cold breath fanning on your neck, a heartbeat in your ears, unsure if it belonged to you or not. Your heart was thumping in your chest and your gripped tightened slightly on your friend's hand, but (his/her) grip was so tight it was cutting off the circulation from the forearm down. Then music began to play...but it wasn't just any music of course, it was only the music that scared you shitless at the movie theater. Pop Goes the Weasel and you could hear your friend choking on (his/her) sobs, trying to remain silent, and it took everything in you to stop your eyes from welling, but you just shook your head and remained as calm as you could. The breath on your neck still lingered, and the music still played but then it abruptly stopped before the final verse. When you couldn't hear it anymore you felt the hairs on your arms raising and you knew that this was going to result in something bad but you didn't want to think on it too much. So you kept walking and you dragged (y/f/n) with you. Then Pop Goes the Weasel began again, and you could feel your free hand begin to shake.

 _"All around the mulberry bush,_  
_The monkey chased the weasel._  
_The monkey 'twas all in good fun,  
_ _Pop! goes the weasel."_

Then it happened. You suppose that the curiosity was eating away at (y/f/n), because (he/she) whipped around so fast you couldn't stop them and in that moment everything went _dead_ silent. You felt a lump form in your throat and your (e/c) eyes became glassy and a tear slipped down your flushed cheek.

A voice spoke from the shadows and when it did, you took off running, still not looking behind you of course.

_"You shouldn't have done that."_

Thousands of pairs of red eyes peered out from the bushes that you bolted past. You hadn't any idea where you were headed or even if it was possible to leave the forest at this point but you tried, and then a thought hit you like a train and you collapsed to the forest floor. Your hands fisted the leaves as you skidded to a stop on your torn up knees.

"Where the hell is (y/f/n)?" You sat on the forest floor now, a shiver running down your spine as a frigid breath fanned across the back of your neck. You looked around you, your eyes squinting as you tried to make out any figures, but you refused to look at those beady red pairs of eyes, and you refused to look behind you. You were positive that was the only reason that you hadn't been taken as well. And what you were about to do next would probably be the death of you...literally...but you wouldn't leave (y/f/n) to (his/her) own devices. You told them that you would make it out of there together...you had never specified to (him/her) that you would make it out alive...but you said that you would make it out and you wouldn't leave this wretched place without (him/her). So with the last ounce of confidence you could muster you began walking again...the breath still crawling down your neck, your eyes looking around to places where (he/she) could be, but never behind you.

"(Y/f/n)! (Y/f/n)! Where are you?" Your voice sounded desperate...and you hated that whoever was fucking with you would hear it in that manner...and would most likely find it amusing, but you decided not to care what they think...whoever _they_ were and to focus on finding (y/f/n).

"(Y/f/n) fucking answer me dammit! I told you that...that," your voice began cracking as you felt your knees become weak and your determination dwindle, "I t-told you we were going to make it out together...and I mean it...b-but I need your help trying to find you and I need your help getting out of here...and I just need you (y/f/n) so please...say something."

Of course you had a general idea about how this would turn out because you had watched your fair share of horror movies. You would either be taken and slaughtered (the 'untimely death' route), you would find your friend dead (the 'make-the-victim-insane-and-run-around-aimlessly' route), or you would be chased out of the forest and bumble onto some back road bleeding profusely trying to get a ride the hell away from here (the 'only-victim-accounted-for-that-will-die-in-the-sequel-to-this-movie' route) . None of these options sounded ideal...but they were a hell of a lot more ideal then what was about to happen.

Your lip trembled as soft cries filled your ears, then began the soft whispers. The soft voices overlapped each other so all of them were inaudible...you couldn't pick out a specific voice until one spoke up. It trembled and echoed gently in your ears as you quaked. 

_"They're here."_

You knew whoever _they_ were, that the voices were speaking about you and (y/f/n), but what you couldn't wrap your head around is why they stated this...when they obviously had possession of (y/f/n). But you swallowed the lump in your throat and continued to listen, even though your skin felt like it was on fire and your brain was cringing at the thought of getting lost in here for eternity. The inaudible whispers were in your head...they had invaded your mind somehow..but the voices that spoke up....their breath seemed to tickle your ears. Just as this thought occurred to you, another voice spoke over the whispers.

_"W-Why are they h-here?"_

Then the soft whispers continued and you couldn't make anything out until a deeper whisper seemed to respond to the one that stood out earlier.

_"W-We cannot a-ask."_

The cries from earlier came back, and the person...whoever they were that was crying inhaled deeply, as if trying to catch their breath.

_"W-Why?"_

Then the whispers were drowned out by the someone choking on air. Their breathing was labored and somehow you knew who it belonged to but you refused to look anywhere but at your feet as the voices overcame you. The labored breathing faded away and the whispers continued as a new voice spoke up, seemingly with a grin.

_"I-I can s-see her."_

This caused your heart rate to speed up ridiculously, and your palms to sweat. You rubbed your palms on your jeans, hoping to dry them, but you couldn't help the anxiety that overcame you.

 _"Oh baby,"_ Another one of the louder voices spoke, and the image of a sharp toothed smirk seeped into your mind.

Then a cackle...soft and muffled from a voice unheard before, and then it grew louder and louder and you thought your ear drums were going to burst as a deep demonic scream ran through your ears and you began to sob hysterically. Accompanying the demonic scream was a shrill from none other than (y/f/n).

 _"Hush!"_ A voice screamed, having come from the third man that spoke, as tears flowed in a steady stream down your cheeks and though you thought it'd be best to move...to run, but your feet were stuck in the dirt and you were forced to be tormented by these voices.

Deep breathing continued...but you knew that it wasn't (y/f/n's). Then the labored breathing died and so did the voices...the stiffness in your body faded as well as you fell to your knees, painful sobs wracking your body as you crawled pitifully on the forest floor.

"Please," you started softly and then felt the desperation crawl up your throat, "PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE (Y/F/N) ALONE! T-THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP! TAKE ME PLEASE! LEAVE (HIM/HER) ALONE!" You were sobbing so hysterically you were choking on spit and you couldn't see anything in front of you because the water kept accumulating in your eyes and spilling down your cheeks. To keep yourself stable, and keep yourself going you decided that you would let these freaks know a little bit about (y/f/n).

"(Y/f/n) was born (f/dob), they're turning eighteen this year. Their favorite color is (f/f/c). (Y/f/n) is so stupid and giggly and so fun to be around...every time I'm with (him/her) I literally can't stop laughing. Sure, we aren't good kids, and we get into all sorts of bad shit, but I love (him/her). They make up such a large part of me, and they love me for all my weirdness and they're there when I need them and they've been there since the beginning of it all and I can't imagine a life without them. A-And (y/f/n) if you can hear me-," you paused, taking a deep breath as you collected the broken bits of yourself, dragging your scraped knees along the ground to keep moving, "i-if you c-can hear me, I just want you to know that you bring out the best in my being. You're the only thing I've ever wanted beside me always, and you mean everything to me. E-Everything to me. You light up the room with that gorgeous smile of yours and you wear all your clothes better than anyone else ever could, and you're the only friend I would d-die for and if it comes d-down to t-that then so b-be it. I l-love you so fucking much (y/f/n) and I'm n-not giving up on you. I'm g-gonna come g-get you...and w-we're gonna go home, o-okay? We...we're g-gonna be just fine alright?" You were still crawling as you spoke, but you were now wiping your eyes on your sleeve and had slowed to a stop just to take a break for a moment. Just to breath and assess the situation as much as you could, and to get yourself under control.

"I'm g-gonna come g-get yo-" You suddenly stopped as you felt something softly tap your head. You words got stuck in your throat as you felt the soft pat again. Your eyes followed where it came from as you saw the drop plop on the skin directly between your eyes, on the bridge of your nose.

"N-No...(y/f/n)? NO!" You shrieked, wiping the drop off your face with your fingers and staring at the scarlet liquid that glimmered in the moonlight. You scrambled to your feet just as you heard a loud snap and the weight of something crushed you, and were stuck with your cheek pressed up against the well-pact dirt. You were covered in a liquid you wouldn't acknowledge that was warm and wet and sticky and made your skin crawl. But you sat up and shoved the weight off of you until you got a good look at what it was.....or who it was.

"NO! NO! NO!" You crawled over to the mangled body of (y/f/n), horror etched into their facial features; their (f/e/c) eyes wide and glazed with a pale white. Their mouth open wide to form an 'O' shape. Your fingers ghosted over their eyes, shutting them and swept under (his/her) chin, as you gently pressed, closing it. Your fingertips drew down the arm opposite you and took hold of their hand, intertwining your fingers together. You started at their wounds, the sent pains through your chest. There was long slice down the torso that had been pulled open, their innards no where to be found, as well as rope burns here and there and a few random cuts and scratches.

You released your grip on their hand and ran your's through their (h/l)(h/c) hair as you continued sobbing, while rocking their body gently.

"Y-You can't d-do this to m-me, (y/f/n). I t-told you that I n-needed you and I d-do. So s-stop playing with m-me and a-acknowledge the f-fact that your asshole of a b-best friend is s-staring at your b-beautiful f-face p-please." Your eyes had welled with tears a bit ago, and the droplets were dribbling down your cheeks to your chin, where they dripped onto (y/f/n's) motionless body.

You shook you head, silently telling yourself that you needed to be realistic...you had gotten your best friend killed and you needed to keep going. So you clambered to you feet, cleared your throat and took (his/her) hands in yours.

"I s-said that we were b-both going to m-make it out of here. So h-here we go, (y/f/n)." With that, you hauled your best friend's heavy weight onto your back and began to walk forward again, keeping your eyes trained, but distant on the forest in front of you. As you walked and hauled (his/her) legitimately dead weight, you began to think back to the bullshit that had start this horrendous mess.

"That fucking piece of paper...where'd I put it?"

You slowed to a stop once again, letting your friends body slip to your right side so you could easily pick (him/her) up without having to look behind you. You slipped your right hand into your front right pocket, then your left into your left front pocket, then your right into your back right jean pocket, and finally your left hand into your back left jean pocket where you felt the crumpled piece of paper you hadn't realized you had slipped in there earlier.

You let out a sigh of relief and pulled it out, unfolding it as you squinted to read it...somehow even though lots of time had passed and the moon was higher in the sky now, it was inexplicably darker and harder to see.

You saw the message from earlier telling you not to look behind you and even though your mind felt the urge to do so, you kept your eyes trained on the page as you flipped it over. You smirked as you found yet another note with instructions.

 _"Congratulations!"_ You cringed at that, glancing over at your best friend who was still (as you had presumed) very dead, _"you've made it to the final round my friend. Here, the operator and his talented proxies will test you, and your sanity to see if you are truly worthy...are you ready?"_ As your eyes squinted and read over the last portion of that sentence you scoffed and thought:

_"I've made it this far...how could it be any worse?"_

But ohhhh....how you would wish you would have never thought that.


End file.
